In an article by N. Engheta, et al. entitled “Circuit elements at optical frequencies: nano-inductors, nano-capacitors and nano-resistors,” Physical Review Letters 95, 095504 (2005), the inventors of that application explored and studied the concept of lumped nanocircuit elements such as nanocapacitors, nanoinductors, and nanoresistors at optical frequencies using the plasmonic and non-plasmonic nanoparticles. The concept described therein can provide the possibility of utilizing and extending the concept and mathematical tools of circuit theory, which has traditionally belonged to the radio frequency (RF) and microwave domains, into the THz, IR and optical frequencies, and can open doors to various innovations in future photonic circuits and systems. In another recent article (N. Engheta, “Nanocircuits with Light at Nanoscales: Optical Nanocircuits Inspired by Metamaterials”, Science, Vol. 317, pages 1698-1702, Sep. 21, 2007), N. Engheta overviews and envisions nanocircuits at optical frequencies at nanoscale, which can be formed by collections of nanoparticles with various different materials. Using these concepts, the present inventor has also developed the notion of 1-D, 2-D, and 3-D nanotransmission lines in optics that can provide the possibility for photonic metamaterials with negative refraction. The case of 1-D nanotransmission line is discussed by A. Alu and N. Engheta in “Theory of Linear Chains of Metamaterial/Plasmonic Particles as Subdiffraction Optical Nanotransmission Lines” Physical Review B, Vol. 74, 205436 (2006). The case of the 2-D nanotransmission line is discussed by A. Alù and N. Engheta in “Optical nano-transmission lines: synthesis of planar left-handed metamaterials in the infrared and visible regimes,” Journal of the Optical Society of America B 23, 571-583 (2006), and the case of 3-D nanotransmission line is discussed by A. Alu and N. Engheta in “Three-Dimensional Nanotransmission Lines at Optical Frequencies: A Recipe for Broadband Negative-Refraction Optical Metamaterials,” Physical Review B, Vol 75, 024304 (2007).
Furthermore, several other related concepts have been developed recently. These include the concept of Optical ‘Shorting’ wire by A. Alu and N. Engheta in “Optical ‘Shorting Wire’” Optics Express, Vol. 15, Issue 21, pp. 13773-13782, Oct. 5, 2007; the concept of coupling among lumped nanocircuits, by A. Alu, A. Salanrino, and N. Engheta in “Coupling of Optical Lumped Nanocircuit Elements and Effects of Substrates,” Optics Express, Vol. 15, Issue 21, pp. 13865-13876, Oct. 5, 2007; the concept of nanoinsulators and nanoconnectors by M. G. Silveirinha, A. Alu, J. Li, and N. Engheta in “Nanoinsulators and Nanoconnectors for Optical Nanocircuits” posted in http://www.arxiv.org/ftp/condmat/papers/0703/0703600.pdf, 2007; the concept of parallel, series, and intermediate interconnections of optical nanocircuit elements, by A. Salandrino, A. Alu, and N. Engheta in “Parallel, Series, and Intermediate Interconnections of Optical Nanocircuit Elements: Part I: Analytical Solutions” posted in http://www.arxiv.ori/abs/0707.1002; and Part II of this concept by A. Alu, A. Salandrino, and N. Engheta in “Parallel, Series, and Intermediate Interconnections of Optical Nanocircuit Elements: Part II: Nanocircuit and Physical Interpretations” posted in http://www.arxiv.orttabs/0707.1003; and the concept of lumped nanofilters by A. Alu, M. Young, and N. Engheta in “Nanofilters for Optical Nanocircuits” posted in http://www.arxiv.org/ftp/arxiv/papers/0710/0710.0616.pdf, 2007
It is desired to extend such concepts to provide other circuit elements, such as plasmonic lumped “diodes” and lumped “rectifiers” at optical frequencies that function in the optical domain the same way that their counterparts function in the microwave domain.